The Loud House
The Loud House is an American animated television series created by animator and comic illustrator Chris Savino for Nickelodeon and premiered on May 2, 2016. The series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who is the middle child and only son in a large family of eleven children. It is set in a fictional town in Michigan called Royal Woods which is based on Chris Savino's hometown of Royal Oak. The series was pitched to the network in 2013 as a two-minute short film entered in the annual Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program. It was greenlighted for production the following year. Episodes are produced at Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California and animated by the Canadian studio Jam Filled Toronto. The series is based on Savino's own childhood growing up in a large family, and its animation is largely influenced by newspaper comic strips. Nickelodeon first released two preview episodes of The Loud House to its website in April 2016. The show officially premiered on May 2, 2016. Two seasons have since been broadcast, and a third is currently in development. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies announced in March 2017 that the program will be adapted into a theatrical feature film, with a planned release date of February 7, 2020. The Loud House has gained high ratings since its debut, becoming the number-one children's animated series on American television within its first month on the air. The show received widespread attention and a nomination at the 28th GLAAD Media Awards for its introduction of Howard and Harold McBride, two supporting characters who are a same-sex couple. In May 2017, the show's main characters were featured on the front cover of Variety as an example of cultural and ethnic diversity impacting television programs. The Loud Crowd : Main article: The Loud Crowd The Loud Crowd, a large family group from social media with eleven children including Lily Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lynn Loud, Luan Loud, Luna Loud, Leni Loud, and Lori Loud are born in Royal Oak, Michigan. In their early lives after all the Louds are born, they moved to Detroit to start their career in what they'd dream of. After each of them graduated high school, they attend Michigan State University in Lansing. After all of them graduated college, they moved to Schenectady, New York. In 2022, they moved to Santa Barbara to experience coastal lives in California. Skipping to their ooaderation in the late 30th century, they moved Los Angeles to begin their acting career. They stayed there for twelve years. In 2990, their parents Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr., wants them and the Louds to move to New York City to discover some everyday events they want to see. They stayed there for five years. In 2995, The Loud Crowd moved to Castineland to start their acting career for Sintopia Hollywood, also wants to live life in peace. They had a dream of acting and something else based on their personality and interest. The Loud House Show : Main article: The Loud House Show The Loud Crowd stars in their own animated comedy television show The Loud House Show, similar to The Loud House. It premiered originally on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon on March 12, 3014. Unlike The Loud House, the show stars two more main casts Selena Gomez as Wendy S and Joey King as Derby S. Like The Loud House, it is also created by Chris Savino. The show premiered on March 5, 3014 as a sneak peek and officially premiered after the 3014 Sintopia Choice Awards on March 12, 3014. Loudstar : Main article: Loudstar In February 1, 3012, The Loud Crowd created their very own sound company called Loudstar. This explains that they love music, pitch shifting and sound effects. This is a plan from Lincoln Loud, who is the CEO. Loudstar allows users to create their own music privately and legally with sound effects including pitching shifting and environments. It is headquartered in Castineland, Sintopia. Thanks to Lori Loud's help and enthusiasm, Loudstar became a successful audio company of America. It was established in April 9, 3012. Category:The Loud House Category:The Loud Crowd Category:Nickelodeon Category:Loudstar Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2010s American LGBT-related television series Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's television sitcoms Category:English-language television programs Category:Animated children's television sitcoms Category:Flash television shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:LGBT-related animation Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series about siblings Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television shows set in Michigan Category:Loudstar Entertainment